Breaking the habit
by littlebixuit
Summary: My first Songfic. Who of you would've expected, it's Shaggy/Velma. Song: Breaking the Habit Linkin Park .... Please review!


_I don't know how that came together. I'm sitting here , 3:33 in the morning (no joke, really 3:33) and I suddenly wanted to write it._

_Apps: Actually, I told you to write, cause you were bored._

_Me: Whatever...._

_I'm actually not very sure if that song fits with a fanfic like this. Anyway, it's Shaggy's POV._

**Scooby, the gang or... the Mystery Machine isn't mine. I wouldn't sit here and write gruesome stories about them when they were. I (also) don't own the song "Breaking the habit" from Linkin Park. Pity, cuz it's pretty good.**

* * *

I'm sitting here in my messy room.

Thinking about my life. My friends. HER.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

Why do I have to think about this always?

The answer is simply.

Simply and hurting.

_You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

I love her.

With every part of my body; with every, damned, single part of me.

But I can't say.

Cause if I do, I'd loose her.

And also if I want more, much more, this deep friendship I share with her is much more than I deserve.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose _

_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

But I don't want, no, I can't live like that.

It'll turn me crazy one day, I'm sure.

But what to do?

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

There are only three options.

Live my life as her friend.

Impossible.

Run away and don't come back forever.

Also no.

Tell her.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

I stand up and began to pace.

My eyes fell on the doorknob.

I could.

Just open it, go to her, tell her.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

No.

I take my eyes away from the door, leading them to uninteresting things. I look at some green shirts and brown trousers of mine.

She wouldn't want to do it, but I'm sure, she wouldn't say what I pray for and so, she'd break my heart.

In 100 pieces.

1000.

10000.

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before _

_I had no options left again_

But still, it's the only option with a chance.

The other two would break my heart also.

Maybe not so hard; maybe not so painful.

But they'd break it.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

I know it.

I have to do it.

I feel like screaming, crying, all together.

Cause this doesn't seem to end good for me.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

I'm standing in front of my door, the hand at the doorknob.

I'll open it.

But what then?

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Will this be the end?

Cause if she shakes her head, I'd have to run away.

I couldn't live with her then anymore.

This will be my last fight.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

And if I loose, I'll vanish.

I spin my hand, the door opens.

I go out on the floor.

I walk some steps and stop.

Then, I take my trembling hand and knock on her door

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

For one time, I can't be a coward.

I wish I could, but I can't.

I have to break this.

Break this habit.

Just for now.

An angelic voice allows me to come inside.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

I've said it.

Somehow, even without stuttering.

She stands.

I try to stare at the floor, but her orange and red clothes magically catch my eyes.

She Looks.

I try to read what her eyes say behind her glasses.

Surprised?

Yeah.

Puzzled?

Also.

And... happy?

Oh. My. God.

She cries.

Hugs me.

And finally, whispers the three magic words in my ears.

It takes me a while to realize it.

OH. MY. GOD.

Then, we kiss.

And every time we need to break apart to fill our lungs with air, we simply smile at the other one, happy.

And then, we kiss again.

I took it.

My last fight.

I wasn't the coward, this time, this only time, I was the hero.

This time, I broke my habit.

* * *

_Well, well... I'm still wondering if this is a good song for a songfic._

_Apps: It is._

_Me: Well, if you say this, it has to be so._

_Apps: Thanks._

_Me: That was sarcastic..._

_I should stop writing you my unbelievable silly conversation with Apps._

_Anyway, what do ya think of my story?_

_Great or bad?_

_Nice or silly?_

_Apple or banana?_

_Review. Please?_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
